Doux péchés
by gobi78
Summary: Doux péché ou comment deux hommes chassent leurs peurs et leurs doutes le temps d'un instant... /!\ Yaoi


**Voici un petit (vraiment petit) OS que j'ai écris pour une amie, cette dernière ce reconnaîtra ;) Et un autre sur le même couple devrais arriver d'ici peu !**

* * *

><p>Doux Péché<p>

Depuis quelques mois c'est la même routine: on part en mission avec l'équipe, on se bat contre les ennemies, on détruit quelques bâtiments ou lieux touristiques, on gagne, on rentre et c'est là que tout bascule...

Je n'échappe jamais à ses griffes, en ai-je seulement envi ? Non parce qu'en réalité j'aime autant que lui ces petits moments intimes, ces moments où nous ne sommes plus rivaux, nous ne sommes plus mages de glace ou dragon slayer. Non, nous ne sommes plus que deux hommes qui partagent un instant charnel, chassant nos doutes, nos peurs et nos souffrances le temps d'une caresse, d'un souffle, le temps d'un instant que l'on souhaiterait éternel.

Nous sommes rentrés cet après-midi d'une mission de trois semaines, je regarde le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre en l'attendant. Je sais qu'il va venir ce soir, je le sens au fond de moi. Inconsciemment je repense à cette mission qui a bien failli être ma dernière, je suis parcouru d'un frisson en revoyant la lame de l'ennemi foncer en direction de Natsu. A ce moment j'ai agît par instinct, mon corps s'est placé de lui-même sur la trajectoire de l'arme. Je n'oublierais jamais la douleur contenue dans les hurlements qu'ont poussé mes camarades au moment où la lame a transpercé ma chair, heureusement que Wendy était présente sinon je n'aurais pas survécu à une telle blessure...

Je suis tiré de mes pensées lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Il est là, je reprends ma contemplation de la lune qui se lève tout en écoutant ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Il entre dans la pièce, je sens sa présence dans mon dos mais fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il m'enserre par derrière, picorant mon cou pendant que ses mains s'affairent à déboutonner ma chemise. Je laisse échapper un soupir qui semble lui plaire puisque je le sens sourire contre ma gorge alors que ses mains redessinent les contours de mon torse. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir lorsque qu'il me pince un téton tout en caressant l'autre, Natsu me retourne subitement et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'y réponds immédiatement en plongent mes doigts dans sa chevelure dense et soyeuse, nous nous séparons à court d'oxygène.

Nat' me prend par le poignet pour me conduire vers le lit qui trône au centre de la pièce, il m'embrasse de nouveau tout en m'allongeant sur le matelas. Il se place à califourchon sur moi sans me lâcher du regard, j'en profite pour caresser son torse qui frémit sous mes doigts curieux.

Je suis soudainement interrompu par mon dragon qui capture mes mains tout en me faisant un petit non du doigt avant de défaire ma ceinture, il l'utilise finalement pour m'entraver les poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il replonge son regard dans le mien et m'offre un sourire d'une perversité sans nom m'annonçant dans le même temps que nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Natsu s'applique désormais à retracer les courbes de mes abdos de sa langue. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements, il relève la tête dans ma direction.

_ Natsu... Tu me rends dingue, lui susurrais-je.

_ J'entends ça, me répond-t-il un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

Il s'attaque ensuite à ma gorge frémissante qu'il parsème de petits baisers papillons. Je ne retiens plus ni mes soupirs ni mes gémissements tant sa torture m'est divine, je comprends qu'il arrive à sa limite quand il m'enlève prestement mon pantalon ainsi que le sien. Il se débarrasse de sa veste en même temps, avant de se repositionner sur moi. Il plonge son regard brûlant dans le mien tout en effectuant de petits déhanchés pour frotter nos deux virilités, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avancer mon bassin pour intensifier le contact.

_ T'es vraiment impatient, Gray.

_ Nat...Natsu j'en peux plus.

_ Je crois l'avoir compris, me répond-t-il en rigolant.

Soudainement mon dragon me débarrasse de mon caleçon et se débarrasse du sien d'une vitesse pouvant nettement concurrencer la mienne. Il s'allonge sur moi avant de me présenter trois doigts que je m'empresse de capturer dans ma bouche, je les humidifie en faisant jouer ma langue dessus pendant que lui me mordille la clavicule. Une fois ses doigts correctement humidifiés, il se relève et les présente face à mon intimité impatiente. Il commence à insérer un premier doigt qu'il bouge lentement, puis un deuxième et un troisième le rejoignent rapidement. Quand enfin il me juge prêt, il retire ses doigts et présente son membre gonflé de désir face à mon intimité.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le pressais-je.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es qu'un impatient, se moque-t-il avant d'enfin me pénétrer par de petits déhanchés.

Une fois entièrement entré, il s'arrête pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence mais j'en veux toujours, alors je commence à bouger les hanches pour lui faire passer le message. Message qu'il semble comprendre car il étouffe un petit rire avant de commencer à balancer son bassin dans des coups de reins qui se veulent lents et réguliers au début.

C'est si bon que je souhaite en informer la terre entière via mes gémissements, le plaisir semble partagé puisque Natsu en laisse échapper autant si ce n'est plus. Petit à petit le rythme se fait plus soutenu et les coups de butoir plus profonds.

Nos ébats ont beau être devenus réguliers, je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce magma de plaisir brut qui bouille en moi à chaque fois. Mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes tandis que Nat' accélère ses coups de reins qui se font encore plus profonds et secs. Il s'applique à marteler mon point sensible qui me fait voir monts et merveilles.

Je sens le nirvana de plaisir arriver, il l'a compris puisque dans un ultime effort, il accélère jusqu'à son maximum.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour me faire atteindre un orgasme divin, je le sens qui se délivre juste après dans un râle orgasmique. Mon dragon s'écroule sur moi, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Je lui caresse ses mèches roses tout en essayant de reprendre un souffle régulier, je le sens remuer contre moi pour s'allonger de tout son long à mes côtés et se blottir dans mes bras.

Au bout de quelques instants, il ressert son étreinte plus fort encore, comme si il avait peur que je m'envole. Je lui caresse le dos dans un geste que je veux rassurant, je m'inquiète sérieusement quand il commence à trembler.

_ Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Promets-le moi...

_ Te promettre quoi ?

_ De ne jamais recommencer ! S'énerve-t-il tout à coup.

_ De ne jamais recommencer quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me chantes, lui expliquais-je complètement perdu.

_ Ce que tu as fait durant la mission ! Merde Gray, je ne supporterais pas de te perde, encore moins si c'est de ma faute ! Crie-t-il en sanglotant doucement.

A ce moment-là je réalise à quel point j'ai été égoïste d'avoir pensé être le seul touché par cet événement. Je sers Natsu dans mes bras, et tout en le berçant calmement je lui répond :

_ Je te le promets mais en échange je veux ta promesse d'être plus attentif sur le champ de bataille, moi non plus je ne survivrais pas à ta perte.

_ Je t'en fais la promesse, Gray je t'aime.

Et comme pour sceller ce commun accord, nous nous embrassons tendrement.

Ce baiser annonce de nombreux lendemains sous le signe d'un instant éternel que nous partagerons à nouveau...

Fin


End file.
